A Nightmare in Hell
by tonights entertainment
Summary: Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees are locked in a battle in the depths of Hell until a certain someone shows up to offer them a deal to make their time in Hell easier. They must go through the challenges of Hell.
1. The Deal

Freddy and Jason were locked in a battle in the centre of hell itself. Fire and lava exploding from the ground everywhere with dark ominous clouds surrounding the area, but it didn't bother Freddy or Jason, all they cared about was ending the existence of the other. Freddy had his bladed glove locked with Jason's machete, sparks flying as his glove scraped down the blade. Then as the glove reached the hilt Freddy swung his arm up and brought his knee crashing into Jason's gut. Jason backed a step before throwing his weight behind a punch which connected with the dream demons jaw. Freddy flew back and bounced off a mound of rock, landing face first in the dirt.

"Lucky Shot" murmured Freddy as he brought himself back to his feet.

"No more playing around momma's boy". Freddy charged towards Jason as Jason raised his machete above his head. However just before they made contact they both were flung back and smashed into a heap of rock. As they made contact with the rock rings of flame enveloped around their wrists and ankles and waist. As Freddy recovered from the impact he tried to break out of the bonds but he was fastened tight to the rock. Freddy looked up and saw Jason trying to break out of his own bonds. Then all of a sudden a column of fire rose from the ground in-between Freddy and Jason and just as sudden as it appeared it died down and as the last of the flames disappeared a tall pail man with needles poking out of his head was standing were the fire just was.

"Welcome back boys" said Pinhead. Freddy groaned as he saw Pinhead standing in front of him. Freddy had met Pinhead during his last visit. Freddy had managed to escape thanks to the fear Jason had spread for him, but now that Jason was feet from him Freddy didn't see that loophole happening this time.

"You should've known that you couldn't have escaped the flames of hell for long Kruger".

"Nice to see you to needle dick" Freddy sneered

"And I see you've brought a friend as well Krueger" Pinhead said

"That freak is no friend of mine" Freddy shouted

"You know the punishment for escaping hell, don't you Krueger"

"I have to keep listening to your boring ass"

"No, you must go through each stage of Hell, each as punishing and painful as the last" Pinhead then turned to Jason.

"And you, you must also be punished for aiding Krueger in his escape. But not to fear, Hell is a place of opportunity, so Krueger if you complete the stages set in front of you then I shall spare your soul of an eternity of pain and suffering. Instead you may roam the plains of Hell. And you" Pinhead said turning to Jason.

"If you complete the stages set for you then I shall reunite you with your dear mother."

Krueger just rolled his eyes. "Whatever prick head just get me away from you and that masked idiot".

"If you insist Krueger, prepare yourself" And with that Blue flames engulfed Freddy and Jason and they both disappeared. Pinhead smiled to himself. This shall prove to be most entertaining he thought to himself and then he himself disappeared in a mass of blue flames.


	2. Freddy vs Saw

As the blue flames died down Freddy stood there in the middle of a dark room. Freddy looked around to take in his surroundings and saw a wooden table at the far corner with a number of contraptions on it. It reminded Freddy of his work desk in his old boiler room where he created his infamous bladed glove. To the right there was a steel door with a timer above with 10:00 written above it, and just to the right in a corner was an old looking T.V. As Freddy wondered where the hell he was the T.V came to life with static and then a clown appeared on the T.V. The design of the clown amused Freddy as he found it enjoyable menacing. The clown had a pale white face with black hair and eyes and red swirls on his cheeks. It was dressed up in a black suit and sitting on a tricycle.

"Freddy Krueger" The clown began speaking in a low voice. "You have spent your life kidnapping and murdering children for your twisted amusement." Freddy smirked as he remembered some of the best moments of his life, the screams of the children and the wide eyed fear he saw as he approached them in the corner of his boiler room. The sound they made as he took their life and threw their limp bodies into his furnace and watched them burn. Freddy snapped back into reality as the clown continued to talk.

"Now you will feel there pain. In the next room there is a key placed in a protective container that is floating in a jar of acid. In order for you to escape you must retrieve the key and use it to unlock the door. However in order to get to the door you must walk through a wall of fire. You have ten minutes to complete this. If you fail the door will lock permanently and you will be locked in here forever. Can you survive the heat of the moment, let the game begin" The T.V shut off and Freddy just scoffed at it. Acid, fire, pathetic, I'm the master of fear, Pinheads going to have to think of something better than this thought Freddy as he opened the door and walked into the next room. The door immediately snapped shut behind Freddy and he heard the lock slide into place. He looked ahead and saw the timer which had started. In the middle of the room there was the jar of acid. The jar was bigger than Freddy had expected but it didn't matter to him. Ahead of the jar was another steel door like the one Freddy had just walked through. He saw pipes run along the side and they had holes in them, Freddy smirked at just how easy this was going to be. As Freddy walked up to the jar he placed his hand straight into the jar and pulled it back almost instantly. Since becoming a dream demon Freddy's tolerance for pain had increased through the roof. But the acid had burnt Freddy as if he was a normal human bean. Freddy couldn't understand why. He then came to the conclusion that Pinhead had taken away his inhuman pain threshold.

"You asshole" Freddy screamed to no one. He then threw his hand back into the jar and it burned right away. As Freddy screamed in pain he grabbed the container holding the key and pulled it out. As his hand continued to burn he quickly pulled the key out and made his way over to the door. With 6:00 left on the clock Freddy had plenty of time left. But with his ability to take pain taken away Freddy was a little more hesitant to make his way forward.

"This is bullshit, that pale pincushion never mentioned anything about messing with my powers. Then as Freddy looked at the clock he ran forward and as soon as his foot hit the metal grate fire began shooting out the pipes. Freddy screamed in pain as he felt what was left of his skin being burned to a crisp. He managed to make his way to the door and after fumbling with the key he managed to get it into the keyhole. The fire was beginning to take its toll on his body and he fell to his knees. He still fumbled with the key and after a minute he managed to turn it and unlock the door and he fell forward into darkness. When Freddy felt the pain disappear he opened his eyes and saw that he was floating in nothing. It was pitch black until he felt himself land on something hard. He saw that he had landed back where he originally saw pinhead. And sure enough there was Pinhead standing there. Freddy charged straight at him however he flew straight through Pinhead and ran straight into a rock.

"Now now, you're going to need your strength for the rest of the challenges Krueger."

"What's the big idea messing with my powers Pin dick"

"That was only for that challenge; if I allowed you to keep them it wouldn't have been much of a challenge would it."

"You asshole stop messing with my mojo"

"I don't need to affect your powers past this point Krueger, the challenges will be challenging enough. This will be your recovery area; you can repair your glove, recover from your injuries and rest up. When you want to start your next challenge simply walk through that door." Pinhead pointed to the left of where he was standing and Freddy noticed a large brass door attached to nothing. It was just sitting there. "Now I must attend to Voorhees, if you should need me simply call."

"Just get the hell away from me" Freddy shouted. Pinhead simply smiled and then disappeared in a burst of flame.

This is going to be a nightmare. But at least if I complete these challenges I can find a new way to escape this place. Freddy then slumped against the rock and closed his eyes as he fell asleep.


	3. Jason vs The Creature

As the fire disappeared around Jason he noticed he was standing on a muddy bank in a dark dank swamp. This place reminded Jason of his own home of camp Crystal Lake, Jason noticed some caves to the left of him wondering where he was when he noticed the water in front of him began to ripple and stir. The water was pitch black so Jason couldn't see what was coming at him. Then just as soon as it started it stopped. Jason began to wonder what it was when all of a sudden a clawed webbed hand shot out of the water and grabbed Jason around his ankle and dragged him into the lake. Jason was surprised by the power of this creature and the speed it was moving at underwater; Jason needed to do something quick if he was to get out of this in one piece. He managed to use his powerful legs to slowdown the speed of this creature and pulled it up face to face. Jason couldn't quite see its face but he could see the outline of it in the dark. He managed to sink his machete into what looked to be its arm and it quickly released his leg. Jason was then just floating in the water as he didn't know how to swim. Then all of a sudden the creature smashed right in the middle of Jason's chest with enough power to send him flying up and smashing his back into one of the rock structures Jason had saw earlier. Now with something to grab onto Jason pulled himself onto the rocky formation and made his way to the centre so that the creature would have to come to him on land. Jason looked around waiting for the creature, and then he saw it. It rose from the dark water and climbed onto the rock structure to face Jason. Jason took in the creature's appearance. It was human in build but everything else was far from it. It had a dome like head and it had green skin, if it was even skin. It had scales and webbed pieces of skin hanging from it. Its hands and feet were webbed and it had long sharp claws on each finger and toe. Its mouth was open and its eyes, unblinking, emotionless. It charged at Jason however the creature wasn't as fast as Jason first thought. He managed to side step it and slashed at its torso with his machete but it didn't make a big a gash as Jason thought it would. It was bleeding black blood over the rock however Jason could see the wound wasn't deep. The creature came at Jason again and again Jason sidestepped it however this time the creature managed to grab hold of his machete before it made contact and managed to yank it out of his hands and throw it into one of the rocky walls where it stuck. Jason tilted his head staring at the creature while the creature stood there with its blank expression staring back at Jason. Then it once again charged Jason. As the creature came close to Jason he outstretched his arms and managed to stop the creature dead in its tracks. As the two struggled to overpower the other the creature tripped on a rock on the ground as it took a step back. As the creature tried to regain its footing Jason took advantage and charged forward pushing the creature back. As the creature was being pushed back it turned its head and looked at where Jason was pushing it. He was pushing it to where it had thrown his machete. As it struggled to push back Jason kept pushing on and then he made contact. He pushed the creature with so much force that its body went right through the handle of the machete and right through the blade until its body hit the wall. The creature struggled to get free and Jason in one quick move placed both his hands on the side of the creatures head and pulled it clean off its shoulders. Black thick blood spurted from its neck and covered the handle of the machete and soaked the ground below it till the rock beneath the creature was barely visible. Jason then grabbed the hilt of the machete and pulled it from the body and the rock and let the creature's lifeless body fall to the ground with a thud. Just then the lake around the rock suddenly rose above the rock and came crashing down onto Jason submerging him in water. However Jason soon realised that he was falling in total darkness. He felt his feet hit something hard and looked around to see he was back at the place he was battling Freddy at, then in a burst of flames Pinhead appeared smiling and facing Jason.

"Well done Voorhees, I see you were more than a match for the creature from the black lagoon. This is where you can rest up and recover from your injuries. Recovery has been enhanced here in this realm so it should take no time at all. As soon as you're ready to take on your next challenge, simply walk through that door." Pinhead nodded to a point behind Jason who turned around and saw a large steel door standing with nothing supporting it. As soon as Jason turned back Pinhead had gone. Jason looked at the door. He hadn't suffered much damage from the creature but all the same he wanted to repair his machete which had suffered some damage when he pulled it out of the wall. So Jason slumped up against a rock and merely watched as his machete began repairing itself before his eyes. But at that point Freddy was just about to start his next challenge.


	4. Freddy vs The Wolfman

As Freddy awoke he immediately remembered where he was. The giant stone structures, the pillars of fire, he was still in hell. Freddy didn't know how much time had passed since he dozed off but his body had recovered from the acid and fire burns he had suffered from before. He decided that he wanted to get these challenges over and done with as fast as possible. So he opened the door to see a blazing bright light.

"Pfft, silly parlour tricks" Freddy grumbled as he walked into the light. After standing for what felt like eternity in the light it began to fade away and then it was gone. Freddy then took in his surroundings. He was standing in the middle of a street, but it looked of olden times rather than the time he was from. The road was made of stone, there where tall street lights hanging over the side walk, the buildings were old and the paint was peeling from the stone wall. There was a full moon out on this night which bathed the street in a bright silvery light.

"Where the hell am I, looks like father time went to shit on this town." Then as soon as the words left his mouth Freddy heard movement from around him. He couldn't tell where it came from because the sound bounced off all the alleyway walls. But the sound was getting closer.

"Show yourself" Freddy shouted raising his bladed glove which had the moonlight glisten off it. It was at that moment that the moonlight bounced off Freddy's glove and hit one of the alleyways and Freddy saw something huge and hairy. However it quickly moved off further into the shadows of the alleyway.

"So you're having me chase some hairball? Pathetic." Freddy moved to the alleyway before something hit him in the back. Freddy's face smashed into the stone ground and he saw one of his teeth fly away in front of him. Freddy got back up, spat out blood and turned to face his attacker. The creature was taller than Freddy and was covered from head to toe in brown hair. It had claws on its hands and toes and razor sharp teeth. The beast snarled at Freddy, and bared its teeth, spit flying from its mouth.

"So what are you some kind of dog man, oh god I can smell your breath from here, what did someone take a shit in your mouth." The creature growled at Freddy then looked up at the moon and howled.

"Oh so you're a Wolfman then. Ok, this should be fun." Freddy smirked as he raised his glove preparing for battle. The Wolfman then charged straight at Freddy. Freddy swung at the beast with his glove however it ducked his attack and followed up by sinking its claws into Freddy's stomach and then throwing him into the wall of one of the houses. Freddy managed to hold in his cry of pain but couldn't stop the bleeding the claws had started in his gut.

"Stupid mutt" murmured Freddy. However before Freddy could mount a comeback the Wolfman grabbed hold of Freddy by the shirt and flung him upwards and smashed him back down into the ground. It then mounted Freddy and sunk its teeth into his shoulder and shook its head. This time Freddy couldn't suppress this yell, he could feel the muscles and tendons being torn in his shoulder. The Wolfman pulled its head back up and pulled a chunk of flesh from Freddy's shoulder and spat it out. It then bit back into his shoulder and started tearing more flesh and then Freddy felt it hit his bone.

"That's it time to put this mutt down" Freddy managed to use his power to light his hand on fire which made the Wolfman back up from Freddy. "Perfect" Freddy used what strength he had left to throw Wolfman on its back and this time it was Freddy mounting the Wolfman.

"Nighty night poochy" Freddy sunk his claw into the Wolfman's stomach causing it to yelp in pain. He then stabbed two of his blades into the eye sockets of the Wolfman man causing blood to gush out from its eyeholes. Freddy then dug his blades into the Wolfman's chest and pulled out its heart, and with that the Wolfman cried out into the night and then its head dropped back onto the stone ground its body lifeless.

Freddy got up off the creature and spat on its corpse. He was then surrounded by fire and was soon back in hell. He noticed Pinhead was standing there.

"I thought werewolves could only be killed by silver bullets" said Freddy facing Pinhead.

"In the real world that holds true, but this is hell Mr Krueger. Anything goes and those stipulations don't apply. That goes for you as well."

"Whatever" muttered Freddy as he leant up against a rock to let his shoulder heal. And with that Pinhead smiled and disappeared in a burst of flame.

"Jackass" muttered Kruger as he sat there wondering what sort of challenge Pinhead had for Freddy next.


	5. Jason vs Frankenstein

Jason's machete had repaired itself and Jason made his way to the door. He opened it only to be blinded by a bright light. Jason then walked in and after a while the light vanished and the scenery was replaced by a new area. Jason noticed he was looking at a large stone castle.

It was night time and there was a storm happening, lighting shooting everywhere and some even hitting the castle. Then Jason heard a monstrous yell, and all of a sudden a huge part of the castle wall exploded and inside was a monster even bigger than Jason. It was nearly a head taller than Jason and it had dull green skin, with a small amount of black hair. The rest of its head had metal clamps around its scalp line and had two metal objects sticking out of its neck. It let out a loud moan and made its way towards Jason leaving huge footprints behind it in the soil. Jason readied himself preparing for the attacker. When the creature was only a few inches from Jason he swung his machete and made contact with the creature's chest. The monster moaned and reached forward grabbing Jason by the shoulders and started shaking him violently causing Jason to drop his machete.

The monster then threw Jason over its head, causing Jason to crash into the rubble. Jason immediately rose to his feet as the monster picked up Jason's machete and stared at it. He then ran the blade over his hand and watching it slice into its flesh and bleed onto the ground. It then turned and faced Jason and began making its way towards him. Jason armed himself with a wooden post that had been lying in the rubble. The monsters clashed smashing their weapons into each other. Jason's weapon smashed as soon as it made contact with the monsters chest but Jason's machete sliced right into Jason's right shoulder down to his stomach. Jason was in pain but he was able to utilise his closeness to the monster.

He put all his strength into a right handed punch which went right into the chest of the monster causing it to pull back in pain and release its hold over Jason's machete. As blood flowed over Jason's arm he pulled it out of the monsters chest and proceeded to pull the machete from his chest. He quickly followed up by slashing at the monsters chest again only to have it retaliate with a punch to his face causing his mask to slip on his face blinding him. As Jason stumbled to fix his mask he felt the monster grab hold of him and spin him around. He then felt himself fly as the monster released him until he felt himself crash into something hard.

Jason got back up and fixed his mask, and he noticed he was sent flying into a nearby tree. He then saw the monster coming back towards him. Jason gripped his machete and waited for the monster to get close. Just before it reached him a bolt of lightning struck the ground in between them causing the monster to stop in its tracks. The monster roared into the night air and started going back to Jason. This time Jason went for the monster as well and lopped off one of its arms. However while Jason removed its arm the monster used its other arm to grab Jason by the throat and lifted him up in the air. It began squeezing with amazing force and blood began flowing from his mouth. Jason heard cracking and snapping sounds coming from his throat and his mouth and throat was filled with his own blood. Jason now enraged used his machete to slice through its remaining arm.

This caused black blood to squirt from its wound. Jason then went for the head and slashed at its throat. The monster stumbled back and titled its head back waving its stubs. Jason followed through with another deadly blow this time removing the entire head. What was left of the monsters body dropped down to its knees and finally fell forward with a thud into the dirt. As Jason felt his throat another bolt of lightning tore through the sky and struck Jason, although Jason didn't feel it hit him and after the flash died down he saw he was back in Hell. Jason turned and saw the door for the next challenge. He also noticed something else he didn't before. There was a giant scoreboard of sorts with a picture of the monsters he had already defeated. It also had what Jason assumed was their names in glowing letters.

He saw his most recent defeated monster was called Frankenstein. Jason sank down to his knees as he felt his throat already healing. He laid back and closed his eyes as he waited for his wounds to heal and he would attack the next challenge.


	6. Freddy vs Dracula

As Freddy's wounds had all healed he warmed up with some of his powers by destroying rocks with fireballs. He then stood in front of the large door and pushed it open and walked in. When the light disappeared Kruger found himself standing in the middle of a large room. He looked around taking in his surroundings. The room was circular and made of stone, with only holes for windows without glass. There was a spiral staircase going up to a wooden door and the place was filled with spider webs and rats and bats flying around. There was stuff lying everywhere on the floor and Freddy noticed there was another door to the left of him.

"A little primitive for my taste, but I like the atmosphere" said Freddy. "Right what has that pasty pin cushion got me going against in this dark place"

Just then Freddy saw the wooden door at the top of the staircase open with a slow creaking and out stepped not a monster like last time, but a man. The man was rather tall and thin and stood with an almost elegant demeanour. He was dressed in a rather nice suit with a red and black cape draping from his shoulders. He had a pale face and short jet black hair. But it was the stare that drew all of Freddy's attention. Those eyes looked as if he was looking right into Freddy's soul. (Or what was left of it).

"Well aren't you a creepy mother fucker" said Freddy as the man stopped in the middle of the staircase. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"I am count Dracula, and who has been so bold as to of set foot in my domain"

The man's voice sounded foreign yet alluring.

"I am the demon of dreams, the prince of nightmares, Freddy Kruger" as Freddy made a mock bow to this man taking off his hat before replacing it back on his head as he straightened up.

"You do not appear human Mr Krueger, but none the less I cannot allow you to leave this place alive."

"Is that so, well do try your best to stop me you freak"

With that Freddy stretched his arm out all the way out to where Dracula was standing, however with a twirl of his cape he transformed into a bat.

"Ahhhh I knew I heard of the name Dracula before, you are the first vampire if I'm not mistaken, well this just got fun" said Freddy with a hint of joy in his voice at the opportunity of being able to kill the first vampire.

The bat flew onto the ground at the bottom of the stairs and returned to his previous form.

"It seems I underestimated you capabilities Mr Krueger, no matter, you are still no match for Count Dracula" And with that Dracula raised his arms and Freddy saw a large wooden table fly right at him. He ducked but was taken out a huge wooden chest that sent Freddy flying and bouncing off the stone wall.

"Seems I underestimated you as well, but you've still got no chance at all at winning this" Freddy stuck his hands into the stone ground and Dracula stood there with a raised eyebrow wondering what this foe was doing. Then his hands popped up in front of Dracula and as one hand punched him in the stomach while the bladed hand was sunk into his chest. Dracula shouted in pain and surprise tripping over the stairs and falling back. His head hit the step with a crack and he started bleeding down the back of his head, however it healed up quickly.

"Not so high and mighty now are you"

" How dare you make a mockery of Count Dracula, you shall pay dearly" Dracula then sunk his teeth into the arm with the glove, however before he began draining his blood Freddy retracted his arm back through the floor and back to their normal size. Freddy grit his teeth as he looked at the bite marks Dracula had left. Freddy then tried to circle Dracula only to have Dracula back up the stairs. He then launched at Freddy unexpectedly and speared him to the ground. Dracula and Freddy then began wrestling on the ground as Dracula tried to sink his fangs into Freddy's neck while Freddy was fending him off with his glove. As Dracula shot down and went for Freddy's neck again but this time Freddy's glove caught Dracula full on in the mouth sending his blades through the back of Draculas head. Blood came running out of Draculas mouth as tried to pull Freddy's glove out of his mouth. Freddy seized his chance and threw himself forward driving the glove further forward into Dracula's mouth and pushing him off Freddy as well. Dracula attempted to punch Freddy in the chest to create distance and allow the wound to heal but Freddy was all over Dracula delivering body blows and knees to Dracula. As Dracula dropped to one knee Freddy began laughing at the sight of Dracula kneeling at him. This infuriated Dracula and gave him a second wind and grabbed Kruger by his sweater and threw him into the stone wall and removing the glove from his mouth. Kruger and Dracula stood facing each other as their wounds healed. However Draculas wounds were healing at a slower rate than before. Freddy noticed this and a sickening grin split his demonic face.

"Having a little trouble there fang face" Freddy mocked. "It seems that I just have to beat you till ya can't go no more, my favourite kind of beating."

"Enough, I grow weary of your words, I shall rip out your tongue".

Dracula launched at Freddy his fangs bared his eyes wide with malice, however before he connected Freddy threw a fireball and caught Dracula right in the face. But this didn't stop Dracula as he sunk his teeth deep into Freddy's neck, and he then proceeded to whip his head up tearing out a chunk of scarred flesh from Freddy and he then tried to sink his teeth into the other side of his neck. Freddy not going to be caught twice slashed his glove down across the face slicing into the pale skin and then jabbed it into his chest trying to create separation. Again this did nothing to slow Dracula down as he grasped the sides of Freddy's head and attempted to tear his head off his shoulders. In a desperate attempt to save himself Freddy plunged his glove straight through Draculas chest. This stopped Dracula dead in his tracks as a torrent of blood poured from his chest. With an opportunity he managed to bring his legs up and kicked hard at Draculas chest knocking him off. Freddy then slashed at Draculas throat and watched the blood flow like a waterfall staining the stone floor. Dracula would reply by sending a large wooden chest flying into Freddy knocking him off his feet. Freddy would slowly get to his feet as he saw Draculas throat slowly heal itself however his chest wound had only stopped bleeding and didn't look to be healing.

Seems like he can only focus on healing one injury at a time Freddy thought, and with this he shot his arm out at Dracula driving his glove into his right leg, not giving him any time to recover he drew his glove back and shot it right into Draculas skull. He closed his eyes in bliss as he heard and felt Draculas skull crack then shatter against his blades. He retracted it again as he surveyed his handy work with Dracula bleeding profusely.

"It's like an all you can eat buffet for you isn't it ya fanged freak" Freddy taunted

"Well as much as I like beating your ass I have better things to do"

And with that Freddy spun around and like a sling blade his glove sliced Draculas head clean off his shoulders and it rolled all the way to the feet of Freddy.

"Nighty Night" and with that Freddy drove his foot down onto the severed head and destroyed it, only for a bright light to explode from the remains and engulf Freddy. When he opened his eyes he saw he was back in hell again.

"How many more challenges do I have to go through" Freddy said to himself as he let his body heal from the wounds.

"Wonder how the Mommas boy is doing."


	7. Jason vs Alien

Chapter 7

Jason vs Alien

Jason rose to his feet clutching his machete in his hand as he proceeded to the door to his next challenge. As he pushed the door open a shroud of darkness took hold of Jason enveloping him in its abyss. Jason looked around searching for whatever monster he would have to combat but he could not see anything. Then in the far distance a small glimmer of green light caught Jason's eye and he moved towards it.

But as Jason moved closer to the light it seemed to be moving further away. All of a sudden the floor Jason was walking on gave away, causing him to tumble down crashing in a heap on a cold metal floor. It didn't take long for Jason to get back on his feet with his Machete raised. Jason took a moment to take in his surroundings. He was in a small narrow hallway where the only source of light coming from the dim lamps hanging from the roof. The floors and walls where all metal and there seemed to be a sliding door to his right. Jason could not see what it was he was meant to be doing so he started along the hall trying to see anything in the dim light. However as Jason moved along the metal flooring his footsteps made quite a noise due to his massive frame, and it was because of this noise that he failed to hear the scuttling sounds above him coming from the venting system.

Eventually Jason came to another door which did not open, however this was not a problem for Jason as he proceeded to hack down the door with his Machete and within moments he was in the room. This new room looked similar to the hallway Jason had just come from, the floors and walls were metal and the only light came from the dim lamps, however there were also a number of new things to this room. There were a number of desks in the room covered with computers, books, notes, and tape players. There was a screen on the far end of the wall that was emitting nothing but static, and there was a vent on the roof in the centre of the room. As Jason made his way further into the room he heard a faint hissing sound which made him stop in the centre of the room just under the vent. As Jason looked around searching for what made the noise he soon felt a long trail of cold drool dripping down his left shoulder.

He looked down at the drool and then up into the ventilation only to see nothing. The next thing Jason felt was a pain in his chest as he looked down and saw that a blade had pierced the dead centre of his chest. As he turned to look at his attacker he saw the blade was in fact a tail and the tail was connected to a creature Jason had never seen in his life. The monster had a tall slick black body, no eyes, a long oddly shaped skull and a row of silvery glistening sharp teeth. The tail had to be over a foot long and it also had razor sharp claws. The monster whipped its tail causing Jason to fly into the metallic wall crashing and leaving a huge dent behind him. Before Jason knew what was happening next the Alien was already on Jason digging its tail back into his chest causing blood to flow down his chest. However the creature was now close enough for Jason to strike back. He grabbed his machete and sliced the tail of the alien clean off. However unlike the previous monsters Jason had killed this creature was different. Its blood was a light green and it appeared as if it was melting the blade of Jason's Machete. Not to let this deter him Jason drove the remaining blade of his Machete into the creature's chest. It let out a high pitched scream as more of the light green blood poured out of its chest and down Jason's Machete. Jason pulled his arm back and went to stab at the monster again when he noticed that the blade had been completely melted away. Now enraged the Alien slashed at Jason with its claws leaving massive gashes over Jason's body and causing even more blood to ooze over his body. Jason grabbed the creature by the neck and launched it into the roof before slamming it down onto the ground before he threw it into one of the screens on the wall causing it to shatter and sparks to fly everywhere. The lights also began to flicker as the Alien fell to the ground with a clunk. Jason seeing the Alien still moving grabbed one of the computer monitors and went to smash it over the Alien, but the Alien was to quick and jabbed its bleeding stump of a tail into Jason's leg causing him to drop the monitor. It then jumped on his back digging its claws into his back and tearing away his clothing, skin and muscle.

Jason staggered around trying to get the creature off his back but to no avail, it only dug its claws deeper into his back holding on and striking him. It then began to use its teeth to tear into Jason but as it did Jason managed to grabbed what looked to be a wrench that was lying on one of the desks and smashed it full on it the face with it knocking it off his back. He then started beating down the Alien with the wrench but it didn't seem to be doing allot of damage as the Alien was quick to recover and launched itself at Jason arms extended. It hit Jason full on digging its clawed hands into his eye holes in his mask causing more blood to torrent out. Jason now blinded felt around for something to use as the alien continued to slash at him. Then his hand found contact with something sharp and without hesitation Jason seized the object and jabbed it into the Aliens side. This seemed to do the trick as the Alien fell off and Jason could see again albeit with blood pooling in his mask. He looked down and saw that he had grabbed the sliced off end of the Aliens tail. Not wasting a moment he grabbed hold of the Alien once more and slammed it into one of the desk destroying it in the process. He then jabbed the tail into its chest as more of the acidic blood poured out again. While he did this he held it down with his free hand by the throat. It screeched and writhed and thrashed about trying to get loose but Jason had a grip of iron on the creature. He continued to stab at the creatures chest before dealing the final blow as he drove the tail into its throat before pulling it out and jamming it up through the bottom of its mouth through its head. As the Alien let out another ear splitting shriek it writhed and then stopped, its body no longer moving as its arms fell to its side limp. Jason got to his feet and noticed that in the heat of things the acidic blood of the Alien had burnt allot of his body. He also noticed an egg sitting on a desk he had not noticed before. So Jason made his way towards the egg and when he was within 3 feet away from it, it started to unfurl. Jason peered over it to look inside and the next thing he knew he was being swallowed up by a torrent of darkness once more.

But this time did not take as long as before and within moments he was back in Hell. He also noticed that his machete that had been melted by the creature's blood had been repaired and was sticking out of one of the rocks near him. Jason seized the handle of the Machete and pulled releasing it from its rocky prison. He then slumped down with his back against the rock and waited for his injuries to heal. As Jason sat there and let whatever it was heal him he wondered how many more of these challenges he would have to go through before he would be reunited with his mother once more.


End file.
